


Impulsive Gluttony

by bacon_inferno



Category: Free!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Funny, M/M, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacon_inferno/pseuds/bacon_inferno
Summary: Rin is a notorious glutton.  So when Makoto invites him over because he's trying out a few new recipes and wants to see if Rin likes any of it, things inevitably play out the only way they possibly could...





	

Rin Matsuoka wasn’t an unintelligent person. He liked to fancy himself someone capable of using his head when the situation called for it. But he was only human. Humans have their moments of weakness, where impulse supersedes logic. And when he stopped by his boyfriend; Makoto Tachibana’s house after a long hard day of practice, only to find Makoto had managed to whip up a proverbial BANQUET worth of food?

Logic proceeded to swiftly and unapologetically take a back seat, as the hungry, shark toothed boy had then proceeded to ravage just about everything Makoto had set for the two on the table. This was a feat that most certainly was not lost on Makoto, as he watched his boyfriend rip into his meal with savage gusto. All the while, his eyes wandered between Rin’s throat as his Adams Apple bobbed repeatedly with each rapid mouthful gulped down, to Rin’s slim, firm, athletic stomach, which progressively expanded little by little with every plate consumed.

Makoto knew his boyfriend could eat, especially when he was hungry…

…But this? This was a whole new level of shameless gluttony.

The minutes ticked away. Makoto had long since finished his meal, and sat perfectly content and sated. And after several MORE minutes, Rin had polished off every single spare plate that the table had laid out. It was in this moment that Makoto could see the true impact that the meal was having on Rin’s midsection. Rin’s normally chiseled stomach had rounded out to the point where Rin’s black short sleeved collared shirt rose up and, rather noticeably, exposed a sliver of flesh at the bottom where the shirt normally covered up. Rin’s belly was pressing out to the point where it was straining the button on Rin’s jeans. 

Sufficed to say, it’s a good thing there wasn’t any room in Makoto’s fridge for leftovers anyway.

Helping Rin up from his chair, given his current state, the two boys eventually made their way to Makoto’s couch, as they so often did after a hefty meal. Or rather, as they so often did after one of them had overdone it. A feat even Makoto was quite guilty of here or there. But not this time…

“W-Wow, Rin,” Makoto finally muttered, now that the ‘feast’ had finally been depleted, “you were, umm…pretty hungry, weren’t you?”

Rin groaned loudly from a mixture of uncomfortable fullness, and utter satisfaction from a hearty meal. Which one Rin was feeling more of right about now was anyone’s guess. 

“Ohhh, holy crap, Makoto, since when could you cook like THAT?” Rin remarked, easing back into his seat and rubbing his left palm all across his bloated stomach beneath his shirt, causing it to hike up even higher, exposing more of his rounded belly all the while.

Makoto, still fixed on Rin’s rounded abdomen, rubbed the back of his head and chuckled tentatively. 

“Oh, it was nothing, just a few tricks my mom taught me. I just thought I’d share them with you, to see if I got her recipes right, y’know? S-So, erm, does this mean you liked it?”

Rin responded by clutching the center of his distended midsection, and letting out a forcefully deep belch. 

When it rumbled to an end, Makoto chuckled a bit sheepishly and said, “…I’ll…take that as a yes?”

But before Rin could make his typical smartass reply, a look of immediate discomfort overtook him as his bloated gut let out an audibly deep, gaseous gurgling, making him squirm a bit uncomfortably in his side of the couch.

Makoto being Makoto, immediately scooted closer, resting his palm on Rin’s shoulder with a look of moderate concern for his boyfriends’ wellbeing. 

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked.

Even in his current state, Rin couldn’t help but be a smartass…

“…Rgh, I ate an entire tables worth of food in under half an hour flat. If I were anything resembling okay, I’d literally be a fucking alien…”

“…Not okay then,” Makoto conceded, before scooting besides Rin and glancing down at his gurgling belly. “…Jeez, you really DID eat a lot…”

“…Ya THINK…?”

Rin wasn’t angry at Makoto. He was just naturally snarky and currently in pain brought about from his overindulgence. Makoto knew that. A lesser person might draw attention to that, and how Rin was reaping what he sewed. But Makoto wasn’t that kind of guy.

Instead, he rested his large hand gently down atop Rin’s rounded belly, feeling it gurgle audibly beneath his palm.

“Well, the first thing we need to do is free up some space. I don’t think you realize just how much you actually ate, Rin,” Makoto said. But before Rin could come up with yet another snide remark, Makoto reached down and unbuttoned Rin’s jeans for him. Almost immediately, Rin’s belly surged outward considerably, hiking up his shirt even more as the bottom of his shirt now rested directly atop his belly button. And in the process of the surge, Rin’s stomach forced the zipper of his jeans to come down. As soon as that liberation transpired, Rin felt an immense constriction just ease off of his stomach, allowing him to relax a bit more as the tension in his body unwound somewhat.

When Rin finally looked down, however, even he was taken back by just how jam packed his stomach actually was.

“…Jesus fuck, I look like I literally just swallowed an entire Watermelon…and then swallowed a bunch of Melons on top of that out of spite…” Rin muttered, comically wide eyed for a moment.

Makoto hated to admit it, but seeing Rin get this flustered was always pretty amusing. Try as he might to avoid or deny it, Rin was a pretty animated character.

“It isn’t THAT bad,” Makoto insisted, pulling Rin’s shirt up, exposing his full stomach; emphasis on the word ‘full.’ Mere moments later, Makoto began gingerly rubbing all across Rin’s aching belly, gently kneading and massaging the tensest portions of Rin’s expanded middle. All the while, Makoto could feel just how full and rock hard it actually was, all the while, gurgling beneath Makoto’s palm.

Rin was no stranger to this treatment. He had a very special relationship with Makoto’s cooking, and as much as Rin hated to admit it, Makoto’s rough palm tending to his aching tummy was one of the best feelings in the world for Rin. So much so, it almost made the stomach ache worth it, just to be tended to by the larger teen.

Then, after a few uninterrupted moments of absolute bliss, Makoto kneaded against an especially tense portion of Rin’s belly, causing it to gurgle deeply in response. A mere moment later, Rin’s brow furrowed with discomfort for a moment, until…

*BrrraaaAAAAUUUURRRP!*

Rin expelled another deep, rumbling burp. Makoto just chuckled a good-natured chuckle and shook his head.

“Excuse you,” he said teasingly, earning a roll of the eyes from Rin.

“Whatever, that was your fault anyway,” Rin insisted, “you pushed too hard.”

But then, after a moment, Rin cocked a brow and glanced down at his bloated gut for a moment, causing Makoto to tilt his head in confusion.

“Something wrong? I can stop if-”

“-Actually, I…think that actually helped a bit. My stomach isn’t hurting as much after that one. Keep it comin’, Mako.”

Blinking with surprise, Makoto nonetheless nodded, kneading a bit more firmly into Rin’s belly, and working up another throaty burp moments later. Rin coughed after it ended, then gripped his throat, likely indicating it stung a bit, which, Makoto felt a bit guilty about. But after Rin insisted, Makoto nodded and pressed again, working up a much DEEPER burp, which had some added bass to it.

This went on for a few more moments, of Makoto kneading into Rin’s belly and Rin throwing his head back and burping loudly and shamelessly into the air.

Finally, after a strained sounding hiccup erupted from Rin’s throat, another look of discomfort overtook the red haired boy, as his belly groaned DEEPLY. Concerned, Makoto rubbed firmly against Rin’s bare, bloated stomach, hoping to ease the last bit of pressure up, but only working up a few more hiccups.

That is, until Rin sat up straight, holding his finger up at Makoto, as if nonverbally telling him to wait…

Then, Rin smacked his chest firmly with his palm…

*BRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRP!*

*UUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAPPP!!*

*HUUUUUUOOOOORRRP!*

Out expelled a monster belch, rumbling with enough force that Makoto would swear he felt the couch quake slightly, and for a good five seconds straight. Followed by a loud, but slightly shorter burp, and then a shorter one after that.

When it ended, Rin groaned with utter relief as he flopped back into the cushion, with a look of absolute bliss plastered across his mug as he patted his belly a few times with utter satisfaction, which, for the record, was no longer gurgling or causing any more discomfort of any kind.

“Ahhhh, holy shit did I need that…” Rin remarked in a strained and hoarse voice.

Still bewildered, Makoto laughed and said, “I can tell!”

Then, after a few moments of silence, and no more gurgling from an upset tummy, Rin smacked his lips and turned his attention back to Makoto.

“Oi, Mako…did your mom teach you any dessert recipes?”

A few moments of silence passed when Rin posed his question. Then, a smile formed over Makoto’s face, as he got up and rose from the couch.

“Well, I thought maybe we’d hold off on dessert after you ate as much as you did, buuuuut I had a feeling you wouldn’t let fullness keep you from your sweets,” Makoto remarked teasingly before opening the oven and revealing a rich looking chocolate cake.

Rin’s eyes almost bugged out of his head for a moment, but then, after a few moments, his lips spread into a toothy grin.

“Mako…you know me too well…”

Indeed, Makoto did. If anyone could count on Rin to overeat it beyond any point of reason, and STILL want dessert…it was Makoto.

But then again, when one is in a relationship with another person, one has to know these things, especially when their partner is a stubborn, shark toothed, secretly self-proclaimed bottomless pit like Rin Matsuoka…


End file.
